Legandary Level 2a
by SilverBells101
Summary: He and the summer got along as well as mustarded on cotton candy. He never went outside, ever. Mostly because of all the noise and chatter that made him forget certain things. The other reason was Mello .


Hello peoples ! Welcome to my 3rd fanfic ! This was actualy written 3 years ago , but I forgot I had it !

Warning !: Not thought through enough OC's ! Funny though !

Disclamer : I don't own Death Note . T^T *sniffle * not fair . But Matti , Neasa , and Melli are MINE !

* * *

It is summer time at Wammy's house. The sound of kids playing outside filled the air, and so did the tweets and chirps of birds. Inside the house, however, was empty, except for a white haired boy shuffling through the halls. "What a bright day. " Near whispered. He and the summer got along as well as mustarded on cotton candy. He never went outside, ever. Mostly because of all the noise and chatter that made him forget certain things. The other reason was Mello. Mello was a blond haired boy the same age as Near (12) who seemed to have an endless supply of chocolate bars. If you think that's not much to be worried about, let me continue. Mello would push, kick, and yell at Near whenever he had the chance. Although he would always get caught bullying Near ( I mean , his yelling is enough to make a lion cower in fear ) , Mello would always come back to bully Near ( and get in trouble again , get punished again , only to bully Near again . The cycle is never ending. ) Well, today he was outside and Near was inside.

"As always, I might not like summer, but it seems to favor me, since it is keeping Mello outside all day." He said. As he walked on the second floor of Wammy's, he saw a girl. She looked lost, but no emotion was in her eyes. She seemed to be looking for something. She turned around and looked at him. Near stared back at her. She stared back at him. Battle of the grey emotionless eyes! "Are you looking for something?" Near's whisper broke the silence. He looked closely at her. She was like, the girl version of himself. She had white hair, and emotionless pools of grey for eyes and she wore all white, exactly like him. She was, two inches shorter than him though. "Yes," she whispered, "I'm new here and I can't seem to find my room." "Your room number is?" Near asked. "209a." she replied. Near knew exactly where that was. "Ok .Follow me."

Wammy's house consists of 1,234 children and 1,245 rooms. It is four complete stories tall. The uncompleted story is level 2a. It has only six rooms on it, and six inhabitants. Rooms 207a, 208a, 209a, 210a, 211a, and 212a are on this legendary story. Since it is so legendary, everyone wants to stay on it, so there is a secret passageway. It is a door in the playroom. It is in the magician toys area. If you lift a brick out of place, there is a button to press that opens a small door that the inhabitants can fit through. Then you have to take a winding staircase that leads to three doors. One goes to level 2, another goes to level 3, and the last goes to level 2 also. You take the door on the right and go in while going in you press a hidden green button. This button causes the passage to slope slightly upward and instead of leading to level 2, it goes to level 2a. Wammy's might look like an old orphanage, but it is more hi-tech than the newest electronics! And that's exactly what Near and the girl did. "This is level 2a." Near said. "Do you live here also?" she asked. "Yes, I live in 208a. I don't know your name yet. I'm Near." "I'm Neasa." "Nice to meet you Neasa."

"Matt! Will you stop playing your videogames for a minute? Its summertime!" Mello shouted. "Yeah? Well, if it was summertime in my game, all of my stupid flowers wouldn't keep dying every two seconds." Matt grumbled. "What are you playing anyways?" Mello sat down next to Matt, and snatched the DS from his hands. Mello's eyes widened and he smirked. "Ojo-sama Maribell's Flower Garden?"He said in a surprised tone, "How could you sink so low?" "Mello, how could you sink so low?" "Huh?" "I thought you wanted to find legendary level 2a before Near did. Level 2a is inside. Near is inside, but you are outside." Matt said. "That's right! That white speck has an advantage over me since he never comes outside!" Mello stood up and started to run to the front door of Wammy's. Matt stood up and ran after Mello. "Sorry Near. Mello's coming after ya." Matt thought regretfully.

Near was walking along the hallways with Neasa in silence. She had asked him to walk with her so she wouldn't get lost again. "Thank you Near." Neasa said breaking the silence. "What for?" Near asked. "I've only just gotten here and I already have a friend," Neasa replied. "Well, your welcome Neasa."

"Aw! Come on Mello! I was kidding! Don't take it out on Near! Come on Mells! Near did nothing!" Matt shouted. "Who's side are you on anyways!? And I'm gonna take it out on whomever I want!" Mello shouted back. "But Mello! I really think …!" "No! And Matt, I don't give a ……!" Mello burst in through the door. "Aaaaaaaaa!" Mello yelled. Near and Neasa looked at Mello and Matt. "Twins!" Mello screeched . "Twins ?" Near thought . "We don't look alike ." Neasa said . "Aw! Come on Melli ! We just got here and you're already rampaging ?" A red head wearing stripes pleaded . "Quiet Mattie ! That makes no difference to me !" a blond haired girl shouted . "Twins !!!!" Mello shouted in shock .

"To settle this all , why don't we compare the matches Mello is pointing out ." Neasa said . " Ok then compare Mattie and me ." Matt said . " Ok , Hair color , eye color , both wearing stripes , both wearing goggles , and the most obvious , both playing videogames non – stop ." Melli said . "DS ?" Mattie asked . "DS i" Matt replied . " Tuche !" Mattie exclaimed . " Monami !" Matt cheered . Then they started to rattle off random words of French to each other . " Déjà vu ! Ok ! Ok ! Stop !" Melli yelled . " To compare Melli and Mello , your similarities are : hair color , eye color , you both wear the color black , and you both seem to enjoy candy ." Near said . " You and Neasa are , like exactly the same . Except for the different genders though !" Mattie said . "Hello , It's been a while ." A certain cake eating guy said . "L !!!" Mello , Matt and Near exclaimed . "Rio !" Melli , Mattie and Neasa exclaimed . The girls and the boys both looked at each other . Then they looked at L and Rio . "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!" They all screamed . "What ?" L and Rio asked . "We just noticed ! You both look like a _panda _!!!" "Why does everyone think that ?!" L sighed .

* * *

So , you like ? If you want more chapters you must review ! - Silver

see that magical button down there ? IT IS KEY !!!!!


End file.
